This is a randomized, double-blind 2-arm study designed to determine the antiviral activity and short term tolerability of didanosine dosed once or twice daily in HIV-infected subjects who have not received any antiretroviral treatment and who have plasma viral load of at least 10,000 HIV RNA copies/mL within 14 days prior to randomization.